THE MILITAR CARD
by moonlight10060
Summary: FINISHED This is my first fanfiction OK Seung is requiter for the army. What will happen in those two years :? I suck at summary better than it sounds. T cause I'm paranoid Warning: my grammar and writing stink. Re-writing because it's awful. This will be deleted soon.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfic forgive for my orthographic mistakes seens the english it´s not my first languaje.

Hope you like it d:

Militar Service

It was saturday in the morning Seung Jo and Ha Ni were ready to go to school.

Ha Ni could you get the mail please. omonie asked

Sure omonie

When she saw the cards he saw the card of militar service for seung jo

She stard looking at the card with a sad face.

Seung Jo already had to leave to the army for 2 years.

With a sigh she enterd home to give the mail to everyone.

Omo Ha Ni why do you look so sad? Said omonie when she enterd to the kitchen.

The card of militar service of Seung Jo is here. she said

Well this is it for now I promise i´ll update when my brother let me

REVIEW!Please


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

WHAT

- When do I have to go?- said seung jo

- ¡Seung Jo!

- What?

- You already think in living?

- I just asked when did I have to go

- Fine you have to go next week

* * *

Ha Ni was taciturn all week

So much that Seung Jo became to worry for his wife.

- Ha Ni are you - was the question of everyday

- I´m fine- she said but with the look of _fine in the outside but in the inside?_

It was dinner time but Ha Ni since the last 2 days would not eat

- Seung Jo

- Hm

- I´m not hungry

- Ha Ni I know you´re sad but if you don´t eat the baby may have problems, please eat for me and the baby.

- O.K I will eat

- Omonie Ha Ni is going to eat please put another plate

Omonie smiled as she placed the plate she was happy that Ha Ni was going to eat again

- Ha Ni it´s good that you eat again :D

(this is the face that Ha Ni made at that coment :))

Since that day she enjoyed every second she was with her husband and studied as well

* * *

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

It was time for baek seung jo to leave and Ha Ni was crying again

Seung Jo said:

- Come visit me

- I will

- Hey -he said as he touchd her cheast - I have you´re heart and I´ll never let it go

* * *

Well this is chapter 2 sorry for the other _short_ chapter

REVIEW please?


	3. Chapter 3: In the army

In the army

Seung Jo had just entered the army camps they were green and large. Then he realized that Bon Joon Gu was there among those who were going to be his companions for 2 years

He thought- two years - two years without Ha Ni That will be difficult-

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not realize that Bon Joon Gu had been aware of his prescence and now he was looking at him.

Then he spoke - Hi Baek Seung Jo

Seung Jo went out of his thoughts to say hi to Joon Gu

- Hi Joon Gu , hows chris?

-She´s fine in home and how´s Ha Ni

- She´s fine to she has 2 months of pregnancy

- Oh I see. Do you think they well let you go out when she gives birth?

- I don´t now but I hope so

- Do you now someone in the army?

- I think my sunbae is here. And you

- I know a guy named Le Young Jae

- Seems like were going to be mates for 2 years.}

IN HOME

Ha Ni was still crying wile outside was Eun Jo was irked he said:

- Ha Ni it´s not like you´re never gona see him again

- But if I never see him again?

In that moment omonei entered to the house

- Eun Jo what happend

- I told her that it´s not like she´s never going to see hyung and she cried lowder

- I told you to be careful with you´re words- she said in a whisper

- Ha Ni if you like we could go visit him next week O.K?

- Yes, thank you omonie

- Now it´s late you should go to sleep now

- Sure, good night Eun Jo, Omonie

Well I made larger please Miko Potter if your only going to set you on my mistakes. ¡THEN DON´NT REVIEW!

That goes for everyone :

thank you for reading

review?


	4. Chapter 4: The start of the life in the

Well thanks to all who reviewd and put the story in favorites, gracias, gamnsamida, arigato gasaimas ( spanish, corean, and japanis )

Oh yeah when I said "the baby" I was reading another story and think I got a little confused but I´ll keep the concept. Let´s say she has 1 month.

* * *

When you´re gone

Ha Ni´s POV

I woke up.

"2 days" I thought.

It was 2 days since Seung Jo had left. I was still sad but it was 5 days to go visit seung jo and that kept me smiling last 2 days.

My father kept worried for me, but I did´nt need him every second of everyday, and plus I can imagine he´s still in school and that he will be here late in night, after I go to sleep and that he will go while I´m asleep.

"Oh my who am I kiding he´s in the army and I´m here."

- Well It´s not like I´f never had slept alone. It´s like when he left the house. I will return back then.

"Well it´s working"

* * *

Seung Jo´s POV

Well I´m in the army

- Seung Jo!

- Oh, sunbae

- He´s you´re sunbae?

- Yes. You are a bit familiar ¿do I know you?

- Yeah I´m Ha Ni´s freind Bon Joon Gu. You help´d me once to declare my love

- Oh yeah, did it work?

- Mmm, no now she is the wife of Seung Jo

-Omo so it was Oh Ha Ni?

- Yes, but right now I´m engaged with Chris

- Seriosly?

- Yes

- I´m glad that everything is fine now

- And how is Ha Ni doing?

- Well I don´t really know, but I know she will be fine she´s a strong girl. And in all this how is Hae Ra?

- Well she is fine since last yaer she visits me.

- So this is you´re last year m?

- Yes

- And what do you do here?

- Well you, cook, do exercise, the home doing, you train and train and train

- And that´s all you do?

- Pretty much, but I warn you 2 don´t make the bose mad or you well get in trouble

- What hapend?

- You well get a punisment the most hard punishment. Thank god I don´t know it

- Well it looks like we will start life here

* * *

Well here is the chapter ( I don´t really remember what chapter is this )

REVIEW if not I am not going to publish another chapter


	5. Chapter 5:Morning

Okay so...

Here we are, sorry for the late update I had no ideas and was like "WTF I´m going to do with my storys gggaaaaaaaaaa"

please tell other people to read this fanfic ok becouse 15 visitors is not much

with love, moonlight10060 :3

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Morning

Some months later...

Ha Ni´s POV

Well it is becoming easy to live without Seung Jo and I´ll see him tomorrow so...

I really am better like completley Oh Ha Ni again like Eun Jo calls me thow I´m Baek Ha Ni not Oh Ha Ni but they say that it really is like when I was a teenager

So going down to breakfest

(end of ha ni´s pov)

Ha Ni walked towards the dinning room to eat breakfeast

"Ha Ni woke up allready?! I must be in a paralel world" Eun Jo said sarcastly

"Eun Jo!"

"Good morning Eun Jo, omonie" she said politley

"Good morning Ha Ni, and do you feel better?"

"Yes omonie, thank you for asking"

"A week and you finish you´re carrier I´m so proud"

"Yes and I did´nt think that I would get to nurse"

"Neither did I, and I still think this is a paralel world becouse of that"

"Eun Jo!"

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that don´t you dare say that"

"I don´t know... maybe 10?"

(and that is how the morning is like at the Baek house now lets see how is it with seung jo :3)

Seung Jo´s POV

5:00 am and the horn sounds. So let´s begin my morning in the army.

"Good morning" I greated

"Morning" said Joon Gu

"Let´s begin"

And then we eat breakfest, did the laundry, push-ups, run, jump rope, and you can imagine.

So in that´s my day

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Sorry for the late update and guys you should really review. Hey sorry for the shortness :3

The reason for not updating is that I had no ideas and Iwas like men I nead a idea

sorry :3


	6. Chapter 6: Ha Ni s day

So now you know what happens day to day to Seung Jo

Today I´m going to show you Ha Ni´s day.

To all of you Ha Ni has 3 months of pregnancy

ATTENTION:I´m going to take this chapter were I left it in the last chapter.

I accept all kind off reviews it´s just that miko potter is my sis and it´s kind of annoying

* * *

Ha Ni´s day

Ha Ni´s POV

I eat my breakfast and helped omonie with the dishes.

Now I have to go to work.

**_In the hospital_**

"Good morning nurse Suni"

"Good morning nurse Baek"

"What doctor did they give me?"

"Right umm let me see..."

"Oh you have doctor Lee Jun Ki he´s in room 6 traumatism"

"Thanks, bye"

"Have a nice day"

* * *

"Good morning nurse Baek"

"Good morning doctor Lee"

"Let´s begin well you have to give 10 mg of zinc to the pacient 6 and I need you in surgery in 10 minutes"

"okay"

"See you in surgery"

"Bye"

* * *

In surgery

"Visuti"

"Sizors"

"Needle"

"We have finished"

* * *

Ha Ni´s POV

That was kind of stressing but I finished.

Now time to get home

**_At home_**

"I´m home!" I yelled

" Ni wood you help me please?" Omonie said

"Deh. What do you need omonie?"

"Could you help me with the dishes please?"

"Deh. I´ll just change and go to wash the dishes"

"Oh and I almost forgot me and Eun Jo are going for shoping today do you need anything?"

"Anio omonie."

(Normal POV)

Ha Ni´washed the dishes and then she got reaty to go to sleep.

It had been a normal day.

* * *

So here it is this chapter is just to fill this up becouse I have no ideas if you have a good idea please post it in a review or pm me I´ll make sure to paste it if it´s good

thanks

review?


	7. Chapter 7: 6 months later

6 MONTHS LATER

"Ha Ni resist we´re almost there" omonie said

Ha Ni was in labor and was screaming

5 minutes later

"We´re here. Let´s go. Let´s go"

They walked inside the hospital

"Mrs Baek please come here. And when you fill the contractions call me"

"Doctor...Now"

"Ok nurse Ga Eul please help mrs Baek"

"Now mrs Baek push!"

"AHHHHHHH!" yeled Ha Ni

"I´ll go call Seung Jo"Said Guem Hee

"PUSH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"A little more mrs Baek"

* * *

"I´m here were is she?" Said a hairless Baek Seung Jo (please watch the author note)

"Follow the screams. Room 6 maternity" Said Guem Hee

"Thanks"

Seung Jo´s POV

"A little more mrs Baek" I heard

"Here I am Ha Ni"

"SEUNG JO!AHHH!"

"Ok Ha Ni here I am"

"congratulations I´ts a girl"

* * *

_A.N_

_So that was kind of perturbing (righting this chapter) becouse I don´t know why it was just *sighs* nevermind_

_Oh in that part I giggle becouse comeon none would imagine Kim Hyun Joong hairless_

_I meen, who has?_

_His handsome and that´s all you (I suppose) know_


	8. Chapter 8: Seung Jo is back!

hey guys.

I need a beta I seriuoslly need a beta

You shure can slap me a million times

Sorry for the late update

Seung Jo is about to go home YAY!

* * *

**_4 months and 1 year later_**

"Ha Ni!" omonie yealled

"Going omoie" I yelled

-Oh my god! today is the day- Ha Ni thought

"I'm ready"

"Let's go then"

_**40 minutes**_** later:**

Baek Seung Jo has the right to go home now.

"Seung Jo!" Squeled ha ni

"Hi Ha Ni how are you?"

"I'm soo happy to so you again. Suni say hi to daddy"

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Suni did you miss daddy?"

"Deh"

"Let's go home now ok" said omonie

"Ok omonie"

**_another 40 minutes later:_**

"We're home" said omonie

"Hyung is that you?" said a teenager eun jo.

He was now more tall with long hair and almost looked like seung jo when he was that age.

"Hi eun jo how have you been doing?"

"Fine"

"And my little suni?"

"Fine daddy" (Forgot something she looks like ha ni in the face and in the intelligence she's like seung jo so you guess)

* * *

Sorry for thereally really short capter

Any ideas please review

thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9 :Epilogue

A/N: Hey this is the last chapter

Wii I really hope you have enjoyed this story and I really need a beta

* * *

Epilogue

It was one year since seung jo came back home...

And gues what happend

"BAEK SEUNG JO!"

"Calm down Ha Ni I'm coming"

"What happened?"

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?!"

"I'M PREGNENT OF YOU'RE BABY!"

"I love you"

"Me to"

**END**

* * *

well thanks to everyone who read this thank you very much, muchisímas gracias, gamsamnida

Bye


	10. Goodbye or maybe see'ya later

**A/N:**

**To every person that has read my story:**

_Thank you for going on with me in this story wich I think improved my writing and imagination._

_Thanks to Heartdraconis19361, kyle-16, sharlsvargas and wolfgirl123098 for puting this story in there favorites and or alerts._

_And everyone that stumbled into this storys._

_For those who reviewd or will review you make my day._

_If anyone is intrested in being my buddy in the sequel I'm planning to do just pm me._

_And to all of you, flamers or not_

**_thank you!_**

**_from Mexico to the rest of the world_**


	11. Please read this before the story!

**A/N:**

**To everyone:**

_This story is going to be deleted and re- written because this is awfully bad._

_If someone knows a beta that could help me I would be really grateful. _


End file.
